Sans contrefaçon
by Sarabeka
Summary: Le monde nous classe dans des petites boîtes. Au point que lorsque Ruko change brutalement de contenant, il se retrouve un peu perdu. Mais c'est sans compter sur d'autres "mal classés" de la société.


**Pfiou... Ca traîne depuis... longtemps dans mon ordinateur. Et je m'y suis remise. Une fic avec Ruko comme personnage principal, histoire d'exorciser les fics de Paru qui m'ont à la fois fait découvrir le personnage, et vaguement traumatisée à son sujet. Et sûrement plein d'autres choses auxquelles je ne pense pas maintenant.**

**Vu que ça a été écrit sur un peu plus d'une année, je m'excuse par avance des éventuels faux raccords qui ne manqueront pas. J'ai un gros doute par rapport aux âges. Et j'avoue avoir une flemme monstrueuse de me relire. Booouuuh... c'est pas bien !**

* * *

- C'est une fille ? Ou un garçon ?

Il s'agit là d'une question banale. De parents qui le sont tout autant. Mon enfant, que sera-t-il en venant au monde ? Il me faut lui trouver un prénom qui lui ira. Alors docteur, dites-moi. Fille ou garçon ?

Ritsu Namine… est un garçon.

Ruko Yokune aussi.

Et il y a les jumeaux Kagamine. Des faux jumeaux. La fille sera Rin. Et le garçon s'appellera Len.

Normalement, c'est bon. Ils sont classés chacun dans un des deux genres qui caractérisent l'espèce humaine. Pour la vie.

Mais la vie est longue, et tant de changements peuvent intervenir.

* * *

Ritsu se regarda dans l'immense miroir qui trônait dans la chambre de sa mère. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il était un petit garçon qui ne payait pas de mine. Si ce n'était ses cheveux étrangement rouges et ses yeux bleus, preuve de son ascendance occidentale. Il les tenait d'ailleurs de sa mère, américaine et véritable égérie d'une grande marque de vêtements.

Comme tous les enfants, il était persuadé que c'était sa maman qui était la plus belle du monde. Il ne se rendait simplement pas compte que beaucoup de personnes pensaient la même chose de sa mère.

Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être aussi joli qu'elle un jour. Et pour être aussi joli qu'elle, il lui fallait s'habiller comme elle.

Il descendit de la chaise qui lui avait permit de se regarder en entier dans le miroir et traversa l'immense chambre d'un pas léger jusqu'au dressing de sa mère. Il dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour trouver l'interrupteur.

La lumière allumée, ce fut un véritable ballet de paillettes et de rubans qui s'étala sous ses yeux d'enfant. Sur sa gauche s'alignaient la plupart des tenues portées par sa mère lors des défilés. A droite se trouvaient les chaussures de formes toutes plus diverses et variées les unes que les autres. Et sur le mur d'en face, plusieurs vitrines exposaient des bijoux et des accessoires qui valaient sûrement une petite fortune à eux seuls.

Ritsu alla chercher la chaise précédemment utilisée pour se hisser jusqu'aux robes qui brillaient le plus. Celles qui attiraient son regard d'enfant de cinq ans, comme n'importe quelle gourmandise. Sa mère n'aimait pas les friandises.

Il attrapa une robe au tissu léger, décorée de coutures dorées et d'un brin de dentelle aux bordures. Tout heureux de tenir un tel vêtement entre ses mains, il commença à se changer.

S'il mettait une telle robe demain, il serait le garçon le plus beau de l'école !

* * *

- Maîtresse ! Maîtresse !

L'institutrice arriva en courant dans le vestiaire des garçons, alertée par les cris du petit garçon. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, s'attendant à tout de la part des enfants de maternelle dont elle avait la charge.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir de problème en les amenant à la piscine municipale.

- Y'a Rin ! Rin est encore venue dans les vestiaires des garçons !

La fillette fautive se changeait en silence. L'institutrice l'attrapa par le bras et la fit sortir. L'enfant l'observait avec un regard rieur, comme à son habitude. Sa bonne humeur semblait inébranlable.

- Rin. Pourquoi tu es allée avec les garçons ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis Len.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui ! Vu que vous nous confondez toujours, on a décidé d'échanger. Vous pourrez plus vous tromper comme ça.

Il était vrai que les jumeaux avaient un drôle de jeu qui consistait à se faire passer pour l'autre. Ou bien c'était leurs parents qui jouaient sur leur ressemblance effarante. Vêtements semblables, coiffures similaires, mêmes affaires…

- Et ça veut dire que Len est…

- Avec les filles ! C'est ça !

L'institutrice pâlit tout à coup sous les yeux de la petite blonde qui haussa un sourcil devant ce phénomène nouveau. Elle partit en courant en direction du vestiaire voisin avant d'entendre les hurlements des fillettes.

* * *

Ruko tapa dans le ballon.

Huit ans. Et des tas de copains pour jouer au foot avec lui. Et quand ce n'était pas le foot, c'était les jeux vidéo, la course, la bagarre… Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire avec des copains garçons.

Les filles préféraient jouer à la poupée ou à la corde à sauter. Quand il allait les voir, c'était pour se moquer d'elle et leur tirer les cheveux. C'était mieux d'être un garçon. On savait monter aux arbres, courir plus vite et plus longtemps. On était plus costaud. Que du bon !

- Ruko, regarde !

Le petit garçon stoppa son geste.

- Quoi ?

- Y'a Lily qui veut te parler.

Ruko regarda la fillette avancer vers lui, méfiant. Les filles n'apportaient que des ennuis.

- Tu crois qu'elle vient te demander en mariage ? fit son camarade près de lui.

Ruko rougit subitement. Lily répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était son amoureuse. Même s'il n'avait jamais voulu quoique ce soit.

- Mais non ! Mais… Mais… C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Et puis va-t-en !

L'autre partit, sans oublier de scander à tue-tête ''il est amoureux-euh ! il est amoureux-euh !''.

Lily se planta devant Ruko.

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont pas pareils ?

- Parce qu'on les a pas peints de la même couleur, répondit le petit garçon comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

- Mais c'est pas possible.

- Ben si. Y'avait plus de peinture bleue après le premier œil. T'avais tout pris ! Alors mes parents ont mis du rouge.

Lily porta une main à sa joue, dubitative.

- C'est pas ma faute si c'est toujours les filles d'abord ! lança Ruko.

* * *

Ritsu tourbillonnait dans ses vêtements. Il était magnifique, habillé et maquillé de cette façon. Du haut de ses treize ans, il avait tout d'un futur éphèbe en puissance. Beaucoup le regardaient avec convoitise. Femmes lorsqu'il restait en homme, hommes quand il était femme. La plupart d'entre eux étaient plus âgés. Il ne trouvait pas ça malsain. Qu'on l'admire et le désire lui plaisait. Il ne se posait pas de question.

Il constatait seulement qu'il était plus à l'aise en fille. Mieux dans sa peau, les rares fois où il sortait habillé de cette manière.

Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, qui lui arrivaient dorénavant au niveau des omoplates. Il en prenait grand soin. Fier d'avoir une crinière pareille.

Au collège, il les attachait. Ce n'était pas pratique pour un jeune garçon. Et pas correct. Il portait le même uniforme que les autres. Et il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ces pantalons cintrés et dans ces chemises trop carrées.

Alors, dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, il se changeait. Sa mère était trop souvent absente pour émettre le moindre commentaire. Et c'était tant mieux.

Parce que tout de même, c'était mal vu.

* * *

Len observa sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Elle était occupée à goûter une sauce tout juste préparée pour le repas du soir.

A quatorze ans, ils se ressemblaient toujours autant. Même si leur entrée au collège avait marqué une nette différenciation. Ne serait-ce que par leur uniforme. Le short des élèves de primaire avait laissé place à la jupe pour les filles et au pantalon pour les garçons. Accompagnés d'un chemisier ou d'une simple chemise selon.

La puberté aussi avait laissé une marque de son passage. Rin avait pris des formes plus féminines, tandis que Len, bien que visiblement imberbe, prenait du muscle. Le strict minimum. Il aurait suffit qu'ils échangent des vêtements assez larges et que Len dénoue ses cheveux pour qu'on les confonde à nouveau.

Lequel est le garçon ? Laquelle est la fille ?

Pour voir, ils avaient fait des tests ADN. Et le résultat avait surpris plus d'un médecin. Ils étaient identiques à plus de 98,5 %. Des copies quasi conformes.

Mais ils ne jouaient plus à ça. Chacun était l'un. Et plus l'autre.

Juste un frère et une sœur.

* * *

Seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. Ruko avait un problème. Déjà, il ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin. Bon, ça, il avait l'habitude. Et ce n'était pas les quantités astronomiques de café qu'il ingurgitait qui y changeaient quoi que ce soit. Et avoir dormi ce matin ne l'empêcherait pas de piquer un roupillon dans l'après midi.

Grandir l'épuisait. Ou bien c'était parce qu'il dormait autant, qu'il grandissait autant. Au point de taquiner les 2 mètres de haut. Mais ce n'était pas sa taille qui le gênait. Ou plutôt si, mais pas dans le sens de la hauteur.

Pour un garçon de seize ans, il restait étonnamment mince. Ca plaisait beaucoup à Lily, sa petite amie, qui disait qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons baraqués. Mais Ruko n'avait aucune envie de garder une silhouette androgyne.

Et le souci était bien là. Sa silhouette n'avait plus rien d'androgyne depuis quelques semaines. Il avait de la… poitrine. Et pas des pectoraux. Pourtant, à part ça, rien n'avait changé. Tout était en place. Excepté ce petit extra.

Il accéléra sa foulée.

* * *

- Hermaphrodite ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

Le médecin secoua la tête, signifiant bien par là que non, il ne plaisantait pas.

- Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Filez moi des hormones ou un autre médoc' !

- Vous prescrire un traitement hormonal à votre âge pourrait avoir de graves répercussions sur votre santé. Il aurait fallut dépister le problème plus tôt.

- Bon sang ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis condamné à devenir une nana avec une queue ? De deux mètres de haut en plus !

- Pour le moment, vous allez devoir faire avec. Jusqu'à la fin de votre croissance en tous cas. Soit, vers vos 21 ans.

Ruko jeta un coup d'œil à la fiche des résultats d'analyse sanguins que le médecin avait jetée sur son bureau. Il ne comprenait rien à tous ces chiffres et ces colonnes griffées de notes à la main.

Il se leva, ne remercia pas l'homme en blouse blanche et se retira. En sortant du centre médical, il tira son portable de la poche intérieure de son long manteau et composa le numéro de Lily.

- Ouais ? fit une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est Ruko.

- Alors ? Ces résultats, ça donn…

- Vaut mieux qu'on se quitte Lily.

Un silence se fit entendre dans le petit appareil.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu vas pas crever dans deux semaines quand même.

- Non, t'en fais pas. Mais on devrait faire une pause.

Nouveau silence. Plus lourd et plus long.

- O… Ok. Appelle-moi si t'as un problème. Je sais que t'es doué pour te foutre dans la merde.

- Compte sur moi.

Il raccrocha. Le cœur lourd.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Ruko se tenait la tête entre les mains. Prise de bec avec un simple document administratif. Ses yeux allaient d'une case à cocher à l'autre, sans trop savoir dans laquelle il devait inscrire sa petite croix.

Une question en particulier l'agaçait. Parce qu'habituellement, il ne fallait qu'une seule réponse. Mais lui, il ne savait pas.

Sexe : masculin ou féminin ?

Il poussa un soupir monumental.

''Pourquoi ma vie est si compliquée ?''

* * *

Kaito dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Tête blonde angélique, joues rougissantes, regard timide et fuyard. Même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus eut un sourire. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il avait des vues sur Rin. Et la voir là, en face de lui, rougissante et timide, l'amusait et lui plaisait énormément. Et il entendit quelques mots qui gonflèrent son cœur d'adolescent.

- C'est gênant à demander mais… veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Sa voix était un peu grave. Le trac sûrement. Kaito porta une main à la joue si rouge face à lui et s'avança pour y déposer un baiser.

- Oui. Oui, Rin.

- Rin ?!

L'autre s'écarta brusquement, visiblement choqué.

- Tu pensais… Tu pensais que j'étais ma sœur ?!

- Oh merde ! Len…

* * *

- On dirait que tu as un problème, déclara Rin en s'agenouillant près de son frère.

Ce dernier gardait la tête posée sur la table basse, les bras ballants, les mains recroquevillées sur le lino. Et avec l'expression d'un zombie dépressif.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? continua la jeune fille.

Elle n'obtint pas plus de réaction. Elle commença à jouer avec la mèche blonde de son frère. Si elle retirait son serre-tête, elle avait la même. Len tourna la tête, agacé du petit jeu de sa sœur.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je suis capable de faire ça pendant des heures, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il se redressa en grognant, s'ébouriffa vivement les cheveux et croisa les bras, boudeur.

- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ? On partage tout pourtant.

- Ben justement ! Si on pouvait partager un peu moins de choses, rétorqua Len.

- T'es en colère. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Len lui jeta un regard furieux, avant de ricaner face à sa grimace. Ca dura peut-être quelques secondes. Et il se renfrogna à nouveau.

- J'ai fait ma demande à Kaito, marmonna-t-il alors, avec l'espoir secret que sa sœur ne l'entendrait pas et jetterai l'éponge.

Seulement Rin ne jetait pas l'éponge aussi facilement, et elle avait très bien entendu.

- C'est vrai ? Enfin ?

- Mouais…

- Vu ta tronche, il a pas du dire oui.

- Pire que ça.

Rin fronça les sourcils.

- S'il a osé se moquer de toi, je lui arrache les yeux.

Len réprima un frisson, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur pouvait être sérieuse. C'était à se demander si elle ne le couvait pas trop.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Calme-toi.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il… Il m'a pris pour toi.

Rin resta interdite un instant.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il faudrait se différencier un peu.

Rin déglutit, regarda son jumeau dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère. Alors, elle hocha difficilement la tête.

* * *

Ruko tira sur la mèche bleue qui lui barrait le front. Un peu gêné par cette couleur qui le faisait loucher sur le côté. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il s'était fait cette mèche. Peut-être pour se rappeler la couleur des yeux de Lily. Elle lui manquait. Elle et son fichu caractère.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu les cheveux courts, mais il les avait laissé pousser depuis son passage à l'entre-sexe. Il les gardait lâchés dans son dos. Ce qui l'embêtait surtout était qu'avec les cheveux mi-longs, on le prenait facilement pour une fille. Il savait pourtant que les couper n'y changerait rien. Sa silhouette était indubitablement féminine.

Depuis son entrée au lycée, il ne cherchait plus à démentir les rumeurs. Il avait la chance d'avoir un prénom ambivalent et un médecin compréhensif qui lui avait signé un certificat lui interdisant toute pratique de sport. Pas besoin de se changer dans les toilettes pour enfiler un uniforme qui ne lui irait jamais.

Et pour les aventures amoureuses, il se retenait. Pour lui. Et peut-être un peu pour Lily.

Parce qu'elle lui manquait, et qu'il nourrissait l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver un certain équilibre une fois sa croissance terminée. Il suivrait un traitement, il y en avait sûrement pour ça. Et il se remettrait avec elle. En tant qu'homme.

Et qu'importe son aspect, si sa voix était grave ou aigue, s'il avait la douceur d'une femme ou la robustesse d'un homme. Et peu importe aussi s'il reluquait cette gamine qui devait avoir à peine son âge et qu'il suivait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait les cheveux rouges, comme lui avait son œil droit. Sa robe aussi était rouge. Jolie. Elle avait le visage fin, les yeux bleus. Ruko aurait aimé avoir les yeux bleus comme elle. Les deux. On ne l'aurait pas dévisagé de façon insistante durant son enfance. Aujourd'hui, il était trop grand pour que quiconque puisse vraiment le dévisager. Et ça l'arrangeait énormément.

Une voix grave lança, à la jeune fille qu'il suivait depuis trop longtemps maintenant :

- Hey Namine ! Viens pas ici !

Ruko poussa un soupir avant d'entamer un demi-tour. Et il vit que la dénommée Namine tournait la tête en tous sens, visiblement paniquée. Elle fit demi-tour elle aussi, en courant. Derrière elle, deux hommes l'interpellaient en faisant de grands gestes. Ruko comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces individus. Aussi l'attrapa-t-il par le bras quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

Ils se mirent à courir. Il la traînait à demi derrière lui, à grandes foulées. Ils se traînaient à une allure d'escargot, ça l'agaçait. Il s'arrêta un dixième de seconde, juste assez pour hisser la jeune fille sur son épaule et reprendre sa course effrénée.

Il réussit à semer leurs poursuivants au détour d'un immeuble. Après avoir vérifié que plus personne n'était derrière eux, il déposa son fardeau et s'accroupit pour tenter de retrouver un souffle qui lui manquait trop. L'autre aussi respirait fort. La position dans laquelle Ruko l'avait trimballée n'était pas des plus confortable non plus.

- C'est… la première fois que je vois une fille aussi grande… et rapide que toi…

Ruko sursauta. Même elle, le prenait pour une fille. Quelle image il devait donner… Franchement.

- Je ne… suis pas… une fille ! grogna-t-il en frappant du poing sur le bitume.

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux face à son air furieux.

- Excuse-moi. Mais tu as une silhouette très mince. C'est trompeur. Désolé de t'avoir vexé.

Ruko leva les yeux vers la main frêle qu'on lui tendait pour l'aider à se redresser. Il la saisit avec l'angoisse de la briser et se releva. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était petite près de lui. Ses deux mètres de haut se faisaient immanquablement sentir. Ca lui plaisait, il fallait se l'avouer.

- Merci, articula-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Ca aussi, il avait l'habitude. Son regard dépareillé rendait les gens mal à l'aise. Seule Lily osait le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller. Lily…

- Ca mérite bien un verre… déclara-t-il comme simple réponse.

Elle hocha la tête.

Plus tard, il se trouvait chez elle. Résidence Namine. C'était une grande maison, le genre de baraque qu'on ne voit que dans les films où les héros sont riches et bien dans leur peau. Il avait demandé un café, noir. Sans sucre. C'était immonde, mais ça lui donnait généralement un bon coup de fouet. Il en avait besoin.

- Tu vis seule ici ?

Une voix lointaine lui parvint. Namine était partie se changer après lui avoir servi son café. Il ne l'avait pas suivie, se disant que ce serait aller un peu vite en besogne. Il l'attendait alors en sirotant le breuvage sombre.

- Ma mère est souvent en voyage.

- Et ton père ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Ah…

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans un vêtement beaucoup plus sobre que sa robe précédente. Jean moulant et chemise simple. Ses longs cheveux rouges tombaient librement dans son dos.

- Ca te change.

Un peu trop même. Elle faisait étonnement garçon manqué dans cet accoutrement. Elle alla se servir une canette de jus de fruit dans le frigo puis vint s'asseoir en face de Ruko.

- En bien j'espère ?

- On dirait un de ces chanteurs de visual kei. On ne sait pas trop si tu es fille ou garçon.

- Eh bien… On va dire que je suis comme toi.

Elle ouvrit sa canette et en avala quelques gorgées tandis que Ruko menait sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne suis pas une fille.

Ruko avala de travers, toussa plusieurs fois en ayant l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à respirer, puis reposa sa tasse. Mine de rien, il avait faillit se tuer avec. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Non. Elle se foutait de lui. Ok, elle n'était pas aussi féminine que tout à l'heure, mais quand même…

- C'est une blague ?

Elle rougit un peu, lui jeta un coup d'œil et se leva pour se mettre face à lui. Il trembla quand elle porta une main à son pantalon.

- Je ne te proposerais pas de toucher, mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te montre.

- Non ! NON ! Je te crois ! C'est bon !

Il poussa un soupir. D'un coup, elle (il ?) ne l'intéressait plus. Ruko avala d'un trait ce qui restait de son café, s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main.

- Tu as l'air déçu.

- Y'a franchement de quoi… maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Mais au moins tu ne te fâches pas.

- J'ai dit qu'il y avait de quoi être déçu, pas fâché.

- Ca veut dire que j'étais à ton goût ?

Ruko daigna lever les yeux.

- En fille. En petite Namine à secourir.

L'autre laissa échapper un rire, tirant un nouveau soupir agacé à son interlocuteur. Il lui tendit la main. Une main toujours aussi fine.

- On recommence ? Je m'appelle Ritsu. Encore merci pour tout à l'heure.

Ruko regardait ces doigts comme s'ils allaient soudainement se refermer sur sa gorge. Il lui rendit finalement le geste.

- Mouais. Moi, c'est Ruko. Yokune.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer Ruko, mais tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas une fille, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un comme moi.

- Comme toi ?

- Un travelo, d'après les gens.

S'il avait eu son café, Ruko se serait à nouveau étouffé. Jamais il n'avait pu penser que les gens le prendraient pour un travesti.

- Je suis un homme bordel de merde ! hurla-t-il en repoussant sa chaise. Un mec ! Un vrai, un pur, un dur, un presque tatoué !

Il serra les poings, se sentit trembler.

- Calme-toi. J'ai compris, fit Ritsu en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas. Toi, tu fais exprès, tu l'as choisi. Pas moi ! J'ai pas choisi d'arrêter le lycée, pas choisi de quitter ma copine à cause de ça !

Il tomba à genoux, épuisé d'avoir sorti tout ça à un inconnu, effondré de s'être livré sur ce qui le rongeait le plus. Son propre corps.

Ritsu s'accroupit près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ? lui demanda-t-il. Si tu ne le veux pas, il a du se passer quelque chose.

- Je suis… hermaphrodite.

Ca aussi. C'était un mot qu'il n'avait jamais employé pour se désigner lui-même. Ca lui faisait bizarre. Comme si ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Qu'il parlait d'une personne très loin d'ici, dont il n'avait que vaguement entendu parler.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as sauvé. Je vais t'aider.

Ruko le dévisagea un instant. Comment pouvait-on l'aider ?

* * *

Rin ouvrit la porte avec entrain. Ritsu venait la voir aujourd'hui. Rin aimait bien Ritsu. C'était le seul garçon avec lequel elle pouvait discuter fringues et maquillage.

Mais l'individu devant lequel elle se trouva après avoir ouvert la porte n'avait pas l'air d'une personne avec laquelle on discutait froufrou. C'était une personne grande, trèèès grande. Elle était obligée de se tordre le cou pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Il avait un drôle de regard aussi. Le bleu de son œil gauche lui donnait un air bienveillant, presque accueillant. Alors que le rouge de son œil droit tranchait avec le reste, une lueur furieuse retenue bien visible.

Elle recula d'un pas. Et aperçut finalement Ritsu et son sourire inimitable. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à cacher.

- Salut Rin.

- T-Tu me présentes ? fit-elle, légèrement inquiétée par la personne qui accompagnait son ami.

- Rin, je te présente Ruko. Ruko, voici Rin.

- Salut, maugréa Ruko.

Ruko… Ca sonnait inévitablement féminin. Pourquoi alors se posait-elle la question ? Grande, ok. Au visage inexpressif, aussi. Et ce n'était pas son pantalon noir et son long manteau qui la féminisait un peu, au contraire.

Ritsu les poussa tous les deux à l'intérieur en voyant que les choses ne bougeraient pas d'elles-mêmes. Et avant que la blonde ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il lança :

- On a besoin de l'avis d'une fille. D'une vraie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son étrange invitée.

- C'est quelqu'un comme t…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son ami lui faire signe de se taire. Au-dessus d'elle, Ruko levait un sourcil interrogateur. Décidément, c'était un personnage vraiment inquiétant.

- Je… Je peux vous servir un truc à boire déjà ? articula-t-elle en se sentant trembler.

* * *

Assis, Ruko lui semblait déjà beaucoup plus accessible. Plus humain. Avec sa tasse de café à la main, dans laquelle il avait l'air de se noyer.

- Len n'est pas là ? demanda Ritsu.

- Il est en ville.

- Il va bien ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Chagrin d'amour.

- Ah…

- Qui est Len ? demanda Ruko.

- Mon frère jumeau.

- Accessoirement homo, rajouta Ritsu.

- Namine ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui sortir ça comme ça ?

- Calme-toi. Ruko est… spécial à sa façon lui aussi.

La petite blonde se calma vaguement.

- Spécial, hein… ?

Ruko écouta Ritsu tout raconter à Rin. Il n'émit aucun commentaire, aucune remarque. A vrai dire, il se foutait complètement de ce qui se passait autour de lui. On se moquerait sûrement, on le plaindrait peut-être. Il partirait alors, pour ne pas revenir. Qui étaient ces gens pour le juger après tout ?

- Merde alors…

Venant de la silhouette menue de Rin, ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement vulgaire. Et c'était tellement vrai.

- Ouais, merde alors… répéta le jeune hermaphrodite avec un pauvre sourire par-dessus sa tasse.

Elle l'observa un instant, véritablement désolée. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Et elle regarda Ritsu.

- Et en quoi je peux vraiment aider ? Parce qu'à part un chirurgien ou des hormones, on peut pas faire grand-chose pour lui.

- Il a une copine, déclara Ritsu. Enfin… avait.

- Elle est partie à cause de ça ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai quittée. A cause de ça.

Il jeta un regard assassin à ses deux vis-à-vis. Comme les mettant au défi d'émettre la moindre remarque. Ils ne dirent rien. Sauf Ritsu, après un long silence.

- Si ton mec devenait subitement une fille ? Tu ferais quoi ?

Rin réfléchit un instant.

- Elle le sait ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Ruko.

Ce dernier fit signe que non.

- Alors tu es un salaud.

- Quoi ?!

Si tu l'avais aimée réellement, tu lui aurais dit. Et si elle, elle t'aimait vraiment, elle serait restée. On aime une personne pour elle, pas pour son sexe. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir et le voir tous les jours.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Quitter Lily de cette façon avait été la prendre pour la dernière des poires. S'il avait eu un peu plus de respect pour elle à ce moment là, il aurait au moins eu la décence de lui expliquer pourquoi, et en face à face. Pas lâchement au téléphone.

Il poussa un soupir monumental avant de poser sa tasse sur la table.

- Je suis venu me faire insulter ? demanda-t-il à Ritsu.

- Rin… ne sait pas vraiment mâcher ses mots, répondit-il en lançant un regard gêné à la blonde.

Ruko se leva et s'avança vers la jeune fille, la toisant de ses deux mètres de haut.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne suis pas comme Ritsu qui choisit s'il est fille ou garçon en se levant le matin. Je ne suis pas non plus comme ton frère qui aime les hommes. Je ne suis pas non plus comme toi, une gamine qui sait se maquiller pour séduire. Je suis un homme de 20 ans, en train de me transformer en femme ! Je sais pas si tu imagines le bordel que ça a foutu dans ma vie ! Alors tes remarques à la con, tu peux te les foutre au c…

La suite de sa phrase ne fut qu'un cri étouffé par le coup de genou bien placé de Rin dans ses parties. Il tomba à genou, les mains entre les cuisses.

Ritsu interrogea Rin d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Il me gonflait à crier comme ça. Et puis maintenant je suis sûre que c'est bien un mec.

Ils regardèrent Ruko devenir rouge sous la douleur.

- Tu es ignoble Rin…

- Je sais.

* * *

- Bizarrement, je ne vous connais que depuis deux heures et je vous hais déjà.

Ils étaient sortis. Soi-disant pour rejoindre Len en ville. Et Ruko envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de s'enfuir en courant. Rin et Ritsu se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour lui. Le simple fait de mesurer près de trente-cinq centimètres de plus qu'eux le démarquait fortement. Physiquement. Et même sur le plan des affinités, c'était loin d'être ça. Au fond, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait avec eux. Sûrement parce qu'eux seuls savaient réellement ce qu'il était, et qu'ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Ils entrèrent dans un café. Il en commanda un immédiatement, sous les yeux ronds de Ritsu.

- Ca t'en fait combien ?

- De la journée ? Ou juste l'après midi ?

- Oublie cette question.

- C'est précisément mon neuvième, mais j'ai ralentis ces derniers temps.

- Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans « oublie cette question » ?

- « Oublie ».

Ritsu hocha la tête, compréhensif.

Il du se passer une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un jeune homme blond ne rentre à son tour dans le café. Ruko se dit que c'était le frère de Rin. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La ressemblance était trop frappante pour qu'il soit autre chose que son frère jumeau. Tout aussi blond, tout aussi ovale de visage, mêmes yeux d'une couleur alliant étrangement vert et bleu. La seule différence notable résidait dans leurs expressions.

Rin semblait pétiller constamment d'énergie, tandis que Len avait l'air de porter tout le chagrin du monde sur ses épaules.

Ruko tenta de se rappeler l'histoire que lui avait racontée Ritsu. Len était un garçon amoureux. Jusque là c'était concevable. A dix-neuf ans, Ruko l'était aussi. Mais Len l'était d'un homme. Et ça, ça avait nettement plus de mal à se frayer un chemin dans la logique de Ruko. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ritsu et finit par se dire qu'avec un travesti à sa gauche, ce n'était pas un homosexuel qui allait le traumatiser. Ou bien… ?

Le nouveau venu ne lui accorda pas un regard, salua Ritsu en lui serrant la main, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et s'assit à côté de cette dernière en soupirant.

- Toujours pas mieux ? demanda Rin et passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

Il se contenta de lui rendre un regard piteux, abattu.

Ritsu prit la parole.

- Regarde. On te présente Ruko, fit le rouquin en désignant l'intéressé d'un geste de la main. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait.

- Au hasard… S'être assis à ce bar et avoir réussi à avaler un de leurs cafés immondes ?

Ruko ravala une réplique cinglante. Ok, le café était clairement dégueulasse ici. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prêter si peu d'intérêt à sa personne. Ritsu du s'apercevoir de son agacement et continua avant qu'un mot ait pu être placé.

- Il a foutu au tapis une bande de types qui me courait après. Là, comme ça.

Il claqua des doigts sur les derniers mots. Len ne parut pas impressionné.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner dans les quartiers qui craignent en tant que ''Namine''. Tu ne t'attires que des ennuis.

Ritsu eut un rire gêné. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ruko se demanda si le jeune homme avait déjà eut des problèmes. Non, finalement, ça ne valait pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour ça. Il connaissait Ritsu depuis quelques heures seulement.

Il vida sa tasse et se leva.

- Bah ? Tu pars ? demanda Ritsu en se tordant le cou pour pouvoir le dévisager.

- J'ai rien à faire au milieu de vos soucis.

- Je te dois une fière chandelle. Tu peux pas partir comme ça.

- Comme tu veux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. On se recroisera s'il le faut.

Il réajusta sa veste, salua Rin et Ritsu de la tête, accorda le même regard à Len que ce dernier lui avait offert en entrant dans le bar – c'est-à-dire aucun – et déposa une pièce sur le comptoir avant de partir.

En arrivant à l'air libre, seul, pas accompagné d'un travelo et de la sœur d'un homo, il se sentit mieux.

* * *

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la maigre lueur de l'écran de son téléphone portable ressemblait à un phare sous sa couette. Il passa son doigt sur le clavier, hésitant à répondre à la dizaine de messages que Lily lui avait laissé. C'était de plus en plus fréquent.

Au début, c'était un appel manqué, un message laissé sur le répondeur. Et ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix un peu. Bien qu'il ait les films romantiques en horreur, Ruko devait bien s'avouer qu'il faisait la même chose que ces héros débiles en écoutant en boucle un même message. Tout ça pour entendre un peu sa voix à elle.

Les premiers étaient des banalités. Des « j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi », des « donne-moi de tes nouvelles parfois, ok ? ». Les suivants avaient vraiment donné l'impression à Ruko d'être plongé dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose. Lily, qui n'avait jamais été vraiment plus sentimentale que lui, se perdait dans des moments de panique irrationnels. A l'heure actuelle, elle était persuadée que Ruko était maniaco-dépressif ou bien dans les bras d'une autre, selon son humeur de la journée.

Il hésitait sincèrement à répondre. Il était trop changé pour être encore Ruko à ses yeux. Quelle fille voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui ? Mi-homme, mi-femme. Ni homme, ni femme.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes à s'abîmer les yeux sur cet écran, il tapa quelques caractères d'une main peu assurée.

« Ca va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit bientôt. »

* * *

Une poignée de jours plus tard, Rin poussait la porte de ce même bar où ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle, son frère, Ritsu et cet étrange Ruko. Elle cherchait son ami des yeux quand elle le vit lui faire un signe de la main, assis à une table vers le fond. Elle le rejoignit en souriant, curieuse de savoir quel était ce sujet important dont ils devaient parler ensemble.

Elle fut surprise de voir Ruko assis, ou plutôt affalé, sur la table près de Ritsu. Elle s'assit en face de lui avant d'interroger le rouquin du regard.

- On attend depuis un moment, il est arrivé avec des cernes comme des valises sous les yeux. Il est tombé il y a quelques instants à peine.

Rin trouva ça louche. On ne s'endormait pas comme ça, d'un coup sur une table inconfortable et à la propreté douteuse, mais encore moins si toutes les tasses près du visage endormi de Ruko avaient été remplies de café auparavant et qu'il se les était toutes enfilées une à une. Elle les compta. Cinq. Cinq tasses. Ritsu l'avait appelé il y avait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure en disant que Ruko venait de le rejoindre. Cinq tasses de café en moins de vingt minutes… Et il trouvait encore le moyen de s'endormir comme une souche.

- Est-ce que ce type est vraiment humain ? fit-elle, suspicieuse.

- Aucune idée. Mais je pensais à le renommer « Yoku Neru Ko ». T'en dis quoi ?

Yoku Neru Ko, l'enfant qui dort beaucoup.

- Ca a l'air de lui aller à merveille. En tous cas, il ne proteste pas.

- On le réveille ?

- Ce serait mieux.

Rin jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours tandis que Ritsu réveillait le jeune hermaphrodite. Ce dernier émit un grognement étouffé, signifiant bien que celui qui avait osé le tirer de son sommeil avait tout intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison. Lorsqu'il vit Ritsu, il se redressa brusquement, l'air encore ensommeillé et une trace rouge sur la joue. Il jeta un regard embrumé à Rin et se frotta les yeux pour se donner une figure un peu plus présentable.

- Mais comment tu fais ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant les tasses vides, sincèrement surprise.

- Sais pas. C'est comme ça, marmonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Il se passa quelques secondes où Ritsu et Rin observèrent Ruko se réveiller. Ca semblait être tout un rituel. Main sur le visage, claque sur la joue… Rin se demanda si c'était ça tous les matins.

- Bon, Ritsu m'a appelée pour régler une affaire délicate d'après lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

Le roux tourna la tête vers Ruko, attendant visiblement que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole.

- On peut pas en parler ailleurs ? fit ce dernier.

* * *

Ritsu fouillait dans sa garde-robe, à la recherche d'artifices bien précis. Il doutait sérieusement de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait l'habitude de se travestir en jeune fille, pas en homme. Ce que lui demandait Ruko était… inhabituel. Vraiment.

Rin était partagé entre un sourire poli et un fou rire sauvage. Ce qui donnait lieu à une drôle de grimace entrecoupée de pouffements difficilement maîtrisés. Ruko donnait l'impression toute entière de l'ignorer mais son maintien en général démontrait un agacement croissant.

- Alors attends, je récapitule, déclara Rin en se retenant de rire. Tu as demandé à Ritsu de t'aider à te déguiser en garçon pour que tu retournes voir ton ex ?

Ruko hocha la tête, toujours sans un regard en direction de la blonde. Ils entendaient Ritsu qui fouillait dans une pièce voisine. Au bout de quelques instants, il revint les mains vides, mais avec une barrette supplémentaire dans les cheveux. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Ruko avant de s'en aller à nouveau.

Rin croisa les bras.

- Tu sais qu'il se travesti en fille ?

- J'ai cru remarquer.

- Et tu veux qu'il te refasse devenir un homme ? Comme ça ?

- S'il sait le faire oui.

Rin savait pertinemment que Ritsu pouvait être trop gentil quand il s'y mettait. Et ce jeu de déguisement l'amuserait sûrement une fois qu'il aurait récupéré tous les accessoires nécessaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruko était torse nu, exposant sa poitrine naissante aux regards de Rin et Ritsu.

- C'est dingue, articula la blonde. T'es sûr que tu étais un garçon ?

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je retire mon caleçon ?

- … Tout compte fait, non.

Ruko contempla sa silhouette dans le grand miroir de la chambre de Ritsu. Le rouquin passait et repassait une longue bande qu'il serrait de plus en plus contre sa poitrine. La sensation était étouffante, oppressante. Mais ces seins superflus, preuve d'une féminité non désirée, s'effaçaient petit à petit à son regard. Même si ce n'était pas parfait, la chose lui sautait moins aux yeux.

- Avec un t-shirt un peu ample, ça passera sans problème, déclara Ritsu en effectuant les derniers ajustements de la bande.

- Ca me serre…

- Dis-toi que c'est juste un soutien-gorge un peu petit, répondit Rin. Et puis, c'est le temps de quelques heures.

- Vous portez vraiment ce genre de chose tous les jours ?

La blonde hocha la tête. Ruko jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ritsu. Est-ce que ce dernier aussi en portait ?

- Ca m'arrive. Quand j'ai le temps de pousser le détail. Sauf que mes seins à moi sont en silicone.

- Et quand tu ne pousses pas le détail ?

- Du maquillage, les cheveux lâchés et une belle robe font l'affaire. Je passe juste pour une fille un peu plate.

- J'aimerais voir…

- Voir quoi ?

- Comment tu te transformes.

Le visage du rouquin s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

- Seulement si tu le fais avec moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton taquin, persuadé que Ruko tenait trop à sa fierté de mâle pour accepter un tel défi.

Aussi faillit-il s'étrangler en entendant la réponse.

- Ok.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Rin poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Sa poitrine fut libérée, Ritsu lui prêta un soutien-gorge au petit bonnet et Rin déprima un moment en se rendant compte qu'un hermaphrodite avait plus de poitrine qu'elle… Ruko observa longtemps le rituel de Ritsu qui consistait à coller plusieurs prothèses en silicone sur son torse malingre. Il admira la patience dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, lui-même n'arriverait jamais à un tel souci du détail pour paraître ce qu'il n'était pas. Pour finir, Ritsu se retrouvait avec des mensurations tout à fait correctes pour une jeune femme de 19 ans.

Ils s'habillèrent ensembles. Ritsu n'ayant pas de vêtements assez grands pour Ruko, il fut obligé d'aller en piocher dans la garde robe de sa mère. Ruko avait été formel : pas de robe ! Il lui trouva donc un pantalon noir qui moulait trop les jambes du brun à son goût, mais ce dernier s'en contentait. Un chemisier blanc suffit amplement pour le haut. Il porterait son long manteau noir par-dessus. Ritsu enfila une robe rouge. Et Ruko songea un instant que si ça avait été Lily qui portait un tel vêtement, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Le jeune garçon était sexy au diable avec. Et si Ruko n'avait pas su d'office qu'il était un garçon, il se serait laissé prendre au piège comme un débutant.

Vint l'étape des cheveux. Rin vint aider Ruko à coiffer les siens, pendant que Ritsu brossait sa crinière lisse. Ce fut étrange pour l'hermaphrodite de se voir ainsi. Il les gardait habituellement libres, contrairement à Ritsu qui les tenait attachés en une longue queue-de-cheval qui lui arrivait au creux des reins. Là aussi, il observa les doigts fins de Rin jouer avec ses cheveux pour les rassembler en deux couettes parfaitement symétriques, à l'image des écolières qu'on trouvait dans les mangas. S'il avait essayé de le faire lui-même, le résultat n'aurait été qu'un amas de mèches sombres emmêlées au bout de deux heures.

- Je me demande si on fait quelque chose pour tes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

- Ils sont assez particuliers, faut dire ce qui est.

- Ils sont très bien comme ça mes yeux. Touche-y et je te garantis que tu finis chauve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Même pas un coup de crayon ?

- Hors de question !

- Faudrait savoir. Tu as dit que tu le faisais avec moi.

Un à zéro. Rin le maquilla également alors que Ritsu se débrouillait seul. Crayon, mascara et touche de rouge à lèvre plus tard, Ruko avait l'impression de porter un masque.

- Ca chatouille.

- C'est au mental, commenta Rin avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et ça gratte en plus ! continua Ruko en levant déjà une main pour se soulager. Comment vous faites ?

Rin stoppa le geste de l'hermaphrodite.

- On s'y fait, répondit Ritsu près d'eux. Ta copine n'en portait pas ?

Lily… Lily avait les ongles vernis, de bleu sombre souvent. Ses paupières étaient vaguement colorées de poudre dont la couleur changeait quotidiennement selon ses envies. Il ne l'avait jamais vue passer des heures devant un miroir. En même temps, elle se levait beaucoup plus tôt que lui le matin. Allez savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain pendant que lui dormait encore à poings fermés, étalé de tout son long sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas trop. En même temps, elle était assez particulière dans son genre.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment dire… ? Il faudrait que vous la voyiez pour comprendre.

- J'aimerais bien, fit Ritsu. La petite amie de celui qui m'a sauvé doit être quelqu'un d'aussi bien que lui.

- En quelque sorte… marmonna-t-il comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une excuse.

Ces quelques mots lui remirent en mémoire les crises de nerfs et d'hystérie soudaines de son ancienne compagne. Autant elle était capable de garder son sang-froid face à des situations que Ruko considérait comme désespérées (où sont les clés bordel de merde ?!), autant un simple élément du décor de travers la faisait criser à un degré que le jeune hermaphrodite jugeait bien superflu. Lily empruntait régulièrement tous les ascenseurs émotionnels qui se présentaient à elle.

- Regarde-toi. On est pas passé loin de faire de toi une vraie pin-up, commenta Ritsu.

- Pas passé loin ?

- On ne peut rien faire pour la bosse dans ton pantalon en tous cas.

- Tu ne toucheras jamais à ça !

- J'y compte bien. Bon, on sort maintenant ?

Rin acquiesça de suite, contrairement à Ruko qui faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- On sort ?! Comment ça on sort ?! Comme ça ?

- Bien sûr qu'on sort comme ça, répliqua Ritsu en l'attrapant par le bras pour le traîner vers l'extérieur.

- On a pas passé autant de temps à se faire belles pour rester à l'intérieur, rajouta Rin en saisissant son autre bras.

Il eut beau lutter. Ainsi pris en étau, Ruko sortit affronter le regard extérieur sur sa nouvelle apparence.

* * *

Assis aux côtés de ses deux camarades, les yeux fixés sur sa glace, Ruko observait le ballet incessant des passants. Si au début, il avait ressenti une certaine angoisse à sortir travesti, elle s'était bien vite dissipée en voyant le manque total de réaction des autres. S'ils tournaient les yeux, c'était essentiellement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la robe rouge décorée de bordures dorées que portait Ritsu. Rin et Ruko passaient quasiment inaperçus à côté de ça.

D'une part, ça le soulageait. Mais étrangement, dans un petit coin de son esprit qui attendait que les choses bougent, il se sentait déçu. Etait-il si crédible en jeune femme à la silhouette vaguement androgyne ? Ailleurs qu'en centre-ville, est-ce qu'on l'aurait remarqué ? Ici, au milieu des gothics lolitas et autres cross-dressers, il avait oublié l'excentricité dont les Japonais étaient capables. Il pousserait même le vice jusqu'à dire qu'il se sentait normal.

Un coup de coude à sa gauche le tira de ses réflexions muettes.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Rin qui ne stoppait pas ses tapes incessantes.

- La blonde là-bas. Elle te regarde bizarre.

Ruko porta sa glace à ses lèvres tout en jetant un coup d'œil à celle que Rin lui avait désignée d'un mouvement de tête. Cette dernière s'approchait à grandes foulées furieuses et l'hermaphrodite eut soudainement envie de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer vivant. Cette jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers eux comme si elle avait en tête de briser un mur à coups de crâne, c'était Lily. Et Ruko maudit le hasard qui avait fait qu'elle se trouve à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis et qu'elle le remarque. Lui, précisément.

Elle se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, dans une attitude qui faisait à chaque fois réagir l'instinct de survie de Ruko en lui faisant esquiver tout ce qui était possible de l'être. Eléments physiques ou verbaux.

- C'est à ça que tu joues ? Je suis sans nouvelles depuis des mois, voire bientôt des années, et tu bouffes connement une glace entre filles avec tes « copines » ?!

Il essaya bien de se défendre en tentant d'adopter une voix plus féminine et de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais le seul son qu'il parvint à faire sortir de sa gorge lui rappela douloureusement les mues de sa période d'adolescence. Suite à quelques secondes de réflexion durant lesquelles il se dit finalement que les couleurs de ses yeux étaient un signe distinctif suffisant pour savoir qui il était, il décida de jouer franc jeu.

Il se leva de la manière la plus calme dont il était capable et fit face. Bien que plus grand que Lily, le regard bleu acier de la blonde semblait le transpercer de part en part. Elle était furieuse. Et si Ruko faisait un seul faux pas, il s'en prendrait littéralement plein la tête. Très franchement, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, de sorte que Rin et Ritsu n'aient pas à supporter leur discussion. Même si le terme d' « ouragan » convenait mieux à Lily.

Ritsu observait la scène avec attention. Curieux de voir les réactions de cette Lily dont ils avaient parlé avec Ruko. Elle semblait furieuse, et l'hermaphrodite donnait l'air de vouloir se défendre malgré tout. Il le voyait tendre les mains en avant, baisser la tête, fuir du regard… Et Lily criait en faisant de grands gestes des bras. Jusqu'à se calmer petit à petit. Il vit les lèvres de Ruko bouger, et le regard de Lily se figer de surprise. Avant que son vis-à-vis n'écarte les bras et qu'elle aille soudainement s'y blottir.

- Il a l'air bizarre Ruko avec les filles, commenta Rin en suçotant le bâtonnet de sa glace.

- Je pense que les filles qu'il fréquente ont également un sacré grain, répliqua Ritsu sans quitter le couple des yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Ca va faire trois ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

Le petit bâton se brisa entre les dents de Rin.

- C'est quoi déjà le proverbe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si ce que tu as perdu te revient, c'est qu'il t'appartient pour toujours et à jamais.

Plus loin, ils virent le couple s'embrasser avant de s'enlacer à nouveau.

* * *

- Vous étiez trop mignons ! lança Rin. Tous les deux, au milieu de la foule de passants complètement indifférents. On aurait dit un film ! C'était tellement beau !

Rin était désormais intenable, quasi-hystérique. Lily a un petit rire tandis que Ruko observait les va-et-vient incessants de l'adolescente en arborant une expression lasse. Ces gamines bourrées d'hormones, j'vous jure…

Ils étaient retournés chez Ritsu qui commençait à penser qu'il devait vraiment faire attention à qui il permettait l'entrée dans l'immense appartement si c'était pour ne plus pouvoir s'en débarrasser en suivant.

Il détailla Lily. Il aurait aimé avoir de longs cheveux blonds comme elle. Au lieu de quoi, il devait se coltiner ce rouge qui lui donnait parfois l'impression d'avoir pris un véritable bain de sang. Même si Rin préférait qualifier la couleur de « jus de fraises ».

La jeune femme semblait bien dans ses pompes, un brin lunatique peut-être. En tous cas, c'était ce que lui avait dit Ruko. Autant elle pouvait être une vraie peluche, autant l'hermaphrodite lui avait avoué avoir fui quelques fois sous les vociférations de sa compagne qui devenait alors infernale et ingérable. A présent assise sur les genoux de Ruko, elle avait l'air tout à fait adorable. A se demander d'où Ruko sortait ses histoires de harpie.

Ritsu s'assit en face du couple retrouvé en posant une tasse de café pour Ruko ainsi qu'un jus de fruit pour sa compagne.

- On peut donc dire que c'est un problème réglé, fit-il en ramenant sa chaise vers la table et en croisant les mains devant son menton.

En face de lui, ils se regardèrent. Et Ruko approuva.

- Ca ne s'est pas forcément passé comme prévu. Mais ça s'est passé quand même.

Derrière eux, Rin continuait ses pirouettes et son monologue sur la force indéfectible des sentiments partagés par deux personnes au cœur pur…

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Lily.

- Ca va lui passer, ne vous en faites pas.

Il faut dire que le phénomène était tout de même assez particulier. Jamais Ruko n'aurait pensé que Rin pouvait être aussi sentimentale.

- Mais elle a raison, vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Lily le prit bien, alors que Ruko bougonnait quelques mots. Sa fierté de mâle encore intacte faisant qu'il refusait qu'on le qualifie de « mignon ».

- Et toi, Ritsu, déclara brusquement Lily. Tu n'as donc pas de petite amie ?

''Quelle sans-gêne !'' pensa Ruko en bousculant la blonde d'un geste un peu brusque, lui faisant comprendre par là que sa remarque est un peu déplacée.

Ritsu a du voir leur manège, il eut un petit rire.

- Non. Personne. Je dois sembler trop bizarre. Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'en ai déjà assez à choisir mon propre genre tous les matins.

- Imagine que tu tombes sur quelqu'un comme toi en plus, fit Lily d'un air rieur.

- On passerait plus de temps à se battre pour le miroir et les fringues plutôt qu'autre chose, ironisa Ritsu.

* * *

Désormais seuls chez Ruko, ils échangeaient des baisers enfiévrés.

Ils étaient partis rapidement, désireux de se retrouver après tout ce temps séparés. Ils ne savaient même pas si Rin avait entendu leurs saluts, toute occupée qu'elle était alors à sautiller dans tous les coins de l'appartement. Ritsu leur avait adressé un clin d'œil. Perspicace ce gamin. Lily donnait l'air de l'apprécier.

De nouveau assise sur ses jambes, tous les deux sur le lit, elle découvrait les nouveaux traits de son compagnon. Il y avait la mèche bleue dans ses cheveux dont elle défit la coiffure d'un geste.

- Les couettes font un peu gamine quand même.

- Tu t'arrangeras avec Rin, répliqua-t-il. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée.

Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, glissa son autre main sous le chemisier qu'elle avait en partie ouvert plus tôt. Ruko frissonna à ce contact, un brin angoissé. Lily ne s'offusqua pas de sa poitrine indéniablement féminine et la couvrit longuement de caresses, laissant Ruko découvrir cette nouvelle forme de plaisir.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se reculer à peine et de retirer sa main joueuse.

- Dis-moi. Tout à l'heure tu avais l'excuse de ton portable dans ta poche, mais il est maintenant sur la table de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir cette fois ? fit-elle en pointant leurs bassins imbriqués.

Il eut un sourire, presque carnassier. Prédateur. Comme lors du temps où ils étaient ensembles. Il la fit basculer en arrière, ne la retenant plus que par la force de ses bras, et se pencha en avant.

- On va dire que je suis très content de te revoir après tout ce temps, marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

Et le rire qui vint lui chatouiller l'oreille était tout ce qu'il demandait.


End file.
